PlayStation All-Stars Volume Two, Season Three
by Coleiosis
Summary: After the events of "The Key to Freedom", there is more chaos raging in the world. Pupuru and Ratchet must take on more challenges than ever as they face the return of Needles, Mr. Grimm, and John Doe. But there are now NEW menaces that roam the universe, such as Thugs-4-Less and "No-Face" (never wanting to reveal his mutilated mug). Who shall survive, and who shall DIE?
1. Pupuru and Company

Coleiosis FanFiction Presents…

PlayStation All-Stars

Volume Two, Season Three

Episode One

Pupuru and Company

By Cole Bezotte

Introduction

Gosh dang it! There are many times when I feel like I'm done writing fanfiction. But THIS was a brand new idea I just had hours ago.

I was playing my deluxe version of Twisted Metal: Black when an idea hit me on the head. In 2015, I am seventeen years old, which is the same age as Raven in that game. Unlike me, her mood swings, and she has Bipolar I with posttraumatic stress. She was required to have shock therapy and a female grief counselor.

Now I can rub dirt in her face by saying this: I have TWO counselors—a male and a female—and have no need for shock therapy. I'm not as insane as I was before; I find peace as I step into God's presence, praying harder than I did before. Another problem with Raven is that she is a homosexual; there is proof when she said that her friend Kelly was her soul mate. But now that Kelly is dead, there's nothing she can do about it now. HOORAY!

So why am I putting her in this story anyway? Well, I'll tell you why. Let's say that Raven found forgiveness with her parents after she used those voodoo dolls to kill those two thugs who drowned Kelly. After all, the dolls were targeted only towards those two specific people; that means Raven wouldn't be able to use them on her parents at all (which is good). But now that she's sorry for what she did, she may live a normal life again (except without Kelly). But she's from the dream, right? The dream never happened in reality, except when it comes to life VERY SLOWLY. Remember when Jin Kazama appeared in "Return of the Reaper"? That will give you some good hints.

By the way, did you notice that there are TWO PlayStation characters with the same name? There's Raven from Twisted Metal, and Raven the shifter from Gravity Rush. I've been using the shifter for a long while; it's been about a year since I had planned the reboot of our PSASBR series. It has already been past the day when I cancelled the original material due to blood, gore, and sex. Now I can keep on writing this series reboot and make it as clean as possible.

I hope you enjoy this new plot. I know it will be much better than the story of Twisted Metal: Black, which I hate a lot. Besides, watching the cutscenes on any television set will LITERALLY HURT YOUR EYES! This masterpiece will make you feel excited instead.

Enjoy!

Pupuru and Company

Pupuru had so much to tell her friends after arriving back at Los Angeles. She remembered well the battle she had in the new realm created by those selfish fiends, and how she attempted to free a king from the Time Cube's time vortex.

 **(Note: In case you have no idea what she's talking about, she is remembering the events of the big crossover "The Key to Freedom".)**

"Slow down a bit," Talwyn Apogee chuckled, amused by the storytelling. "I can hardly catch what you're saying."

"I guess I'll tell it another time," Pupuru replied. "I'll just go outside for a walk. I haven't been in this peaceful suburb for a long time."

As she walked out the door of the mansion, she heard behind her a conversation that did not sound very pleasant to her. She turned around and saw Sasha Phyronix trying to reason with the broken-armed Agent Shepherd, who sought desperately for Ratchet.

"Your leader's evasive tactics cease to amuse me," Shepherd said as he scowled. "I demand to see Ratchet immediately!"

"Please, Shepherd!" Sasha bribed. "Ratchet is out and I don't know where he is!"

"I need him to appear very soon! He is needed for a very exclusive interview about what happened recently, and only HE has all the answers."

"Not just Ratchet…" Pupuru thought as she stepped outside, "…but William Sparks as well…"

Pupuru felt the very warm air summer upon her. She was very comforted and relaxed, knowing that she was a major part of the greatest hero team of all time. And she hoped that she would never leave it, not matter what happened. She loved this group with her heart, never letting go and never giving up. She had sworn to herself that her duty as a hero would be never-ending, as bravery and courage coursed through her veins.

As she walked along, she right away noticed something familiar parked at the parking lot of a motor-repair shop. It was a massive tank with the emblems of the deceased Gargoyles, which only meant one thing: Marcus Kane had this tank while he was known as the Dark Knight. And indeed Marcus was there, making repairs to the vehicle.

"Why do you want to keep this thing?" Pupuru asked him as she approached the tank.

"Even though I am no longer a monster…" Marcus replied after heaving a sigh, "…I know that we can still find something very useful with this tank. There are some fiends that are still out there, other than the ones you had just faced. Needles may be nowhere to find, but there are still a few others. And those include thieves."

"Thieves? I hope you're not talking about Sly Cooper."

"I don't mean him! I'm talking about those who were upset about Needles' recent defeat with his three allies. I heard rumors saying that a gang had stolen the plans for many vehicles, mainly those used for demolition. They're making duplicates, using them for their own purposes, mainly to destroy our beloved world. That's why I'm going to use this tank and teach those thieves a lesson. Not just that pirating is against the law, but that William is done with his contest. It is no more!"

"Why isn't the army stopping them?"

"The army will get to Midtown soon; that's where the thieves are. I'm coming along, with some friends…"

Pupuru turned around and saw someone rummaging through the rear storage compartment of the tank. A tall girl turned to see Pupuru examining the controls at the front seat of the vehicle. "I hope you're not a saboteur," the tall one spoke up, startling Pupuru.

"I'm not…" Pupuru replied, nervous. "I'm in a high position…" With that, she pulled out her League of Heroes identification card, giving proof that she was not a thief.

"League of Heroes?" the girl said, reading the card. "Why didn't you just say so? Hi, I'm Raven. And don't mistake me for that shifter."

"Pleased to meet you," Pupuru replied, shaking Raven's hand. "I'm a friend of Marcus, and of Ratchet. Can I be of help here?"

"You BETTER help. I can't be the ONLY one dealing with the weapons. And neither should HE…"

Pupuru walked further on into the tank to see someone sitting directly in the center of the compartment. It was Dr. Zemu's creation known as Black, checking the tank's powerful turret. The turret fires from the top of the vehicle while it is controlled from the inside.

"Black?" Pupuru spoke to him. "Is that you?"

Black heard her voice and turned to see her. "You think life is just a…bag of…cashews…?" he spoke up in his slow manner. "Did you…forget…what happened…to Bleu…? She was my friend…! The…Doomsday Cult…put the bomb on the…asylum… And it…blew up…killing Bleu…! She's gone…! That's why…I'm here…to get revenge…! I'll…pay them all back…! They'll see black…!"

"He's been sticking around with me for a while now," Raven pointed out to Pupuru. "Like me, he has a hunger for revenge. So we let him control the special flame turret. And let me just say he homes that fire perfectly. As for you, your job is to fire the primary weapons while I control the machine gun."

"Hey!" Marcus exclaimed outside. "I still don't exactly trust you with the machine guns, Raven. I know you are reckless with them."

"Excuse me…" Raven continued. "I got out of the hospital just recently. I still can't forget about the time when I had severe head trauma. But now that my neck works perfectly, I can drive again. In time, you'll do well with firing the primary weapons."

"So I'm in…" Pupuru replied. "But I must go and tell the others before coming back here."

"Well you better hurry. We're leaving with a group of Warhawk pilots by train at 6:30 p.m. That's only in a few minutes, so don't make us late!"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you can say 'Ticonderoga'… if you can SAY Ticonderoga."

With that, Pupuru dashed off back towards the mansion to warn everyone about the great mission she was about to go out on. "Don't worry about a THING!" she told them before heading back to the garage. "I'll be back safely!"

"But what about Ratchet?" Kat objected. "Shouldn't we let him know?"

"Marcus is taking me with him," Pupuru replied. "Let's hope that nothing goes wrong!"

She quickly ran back to the repair shop to meet with the others, but she did not make it in time to see them take off for the train station. She saw that the garage was completely empty with no one there. Then she figured out the directions to the nearest train station and immediately ran all the way there.

Once she arrived, she saw the tank placed in one of the storage boxcars. The train had not yet taken off, which gave her some time to board it quickly. Right when Pupuru approached it, she saw Marcus and the others run inside as the wheels turned very slowly. She had to act very fast; she ran as fast as she could, gripping the support pole and swinging herself into the passenger train's hall.

"Nice to see you made it here on time," Marcus said to her after she made it safely. "Unlike these guys, I never doubted you."

"Hey!" Black exclaimed. "I was…worried…that you might not…make it… Marcus was…not the only one…"

"Whatever…" Raven sighed. "Let's just go find our places and get a good night's sleep…"

Among the selected pilots for Warhawk, Agent Shepherd was there as well. After leaving the mansion, he was selected by the U.S. Government as the director of their plan against the Doomsday Cult.

"Hey…" Black spoke to him as he approached him. "Where do we…sleep…?"

"Your bunk is up there," Shepherd said as he pointed out to him two bed bunks, the closest to the ceiling.

Black did not say anything at first; he calculated with his slow mind as to how many would be able to fit on those bunks. After figuring it out, he shouted out: "TWO IN ONE?!"

"That's what I mean," Shepherd replied. "What about it?"

"That's…what I thought you…said…"

"You better stay quiet so I can get some shut-eye! Now get to bed!" With that, Shepherd climbed onto his bunk, close to the floor, and fell fast asleep.

It was easy for Raven to help Pupuru up to their top bunk. It may have been merely minutes before they fell asleep, but they still heard the sound of the train and the shouts from Black.

"There's no…ladder…!" he exclaimed.

"You scared away one of the managers," Marcus replied. "He had the ladder, and he ran off with it."

"Then…you help me…get up there…"

"Are you insane? You're way too heavy for me! Try stacking some suitcases to get you higher."

Black went along with the idea as he snatched some people's suitcases and stacked them in a way to make himself some stairs. He easily climbed up to the bunk, but he accidentally hit his head on the ceiling once he made it. His moans were the last thing Pupuru heard before she passed out to sleep.

It was much later at 2:00 a.m. that Pupuru suddenly woke up from a roaring sound. Black shouted in his sleep due to a dream about his old friend Bleu. After Marcus silenced him, there was then absolute silence for the rest of the night.

Many hours later, the train had finally arrived at Midtown, as Pupuru heard the screeching of the halting wheels.

Marcus helped unload the tank from the storage boxcar and drove it to the next stop, where special agent Nick Ivo waited for Agent Shepherd and his troupe.

 **(Note: Remember Nick Ivo from "Shattered Innocence"? My older brother created that character in 2011 for his series "Sonic: Rising Revolution". Check it out now!)**

Nick and his troupe served breakfast that day, which mainly consisted of sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns and bagels. Just by hearing the sound of it being served made Black so hungry. And yet, his eyelids were heavy after sleeping last night, he could not pry them open. So he had to hold Marcus' hand to get where they were supposed to be.

"Where are you?" Black constantly shouted. "How come I can't see you?"

"His speech is improving…" Raven sighed, "…but his stupidity level keeps on going higher."

Raven quickly poked both Black's eyes, which made them open again. "There you are!" he exclaimed after seeing perfectly. "Now for some…grub… I'm…starving…"

During breakfast, Shepherd and Nick completely stated the final plan of action:

"We're glad that we have taken a train to reach Midtown, otherwise it would have taken us longer than expected. The leader of the mighty League of Heroes, Ratchet, has told us about this city, and how many enemies are liable to spring out unexpectedly. It took him all day long to reach here by foot while he was on the run from Billy Ray Stillwell, but that criminal is now deceased. My friend here, Nick Ivo, is captain of the city watch program, and he watches this place like a HAWK! He never lets any criminal out of his sight. With his assistance, we can catch all current members of the Doomsday Cult and put an end to their plot. A piece of news told by Marcus Kane and Raven said that Mr. Grimm had recently come here and joined the evil group. They had taken many blueprints to build the vehicles William Sparks had provided for his cancelled Twisted Metal contest. Now that the cult has duplicated the vehicles, they are ready to be used only for the purpose of mass destruction upon our world! They must be stopped now!

"Luckily, Ratchet has told us some unique methods of attack and defense while we are here in this town. The sewers are safe to travel through despite the slimy substances that we will encounter. We will put up turrets over the manholes as we control them from down below. Just make sure you do not hit Marcus' special tank as he wipes out that cult's new vehicles. Foot soldiers will stand behind the turrets for the first ten minutes of the battle, then they will charge completely onto the enemy grounds. I will assign certain snipers to be positioned at specific rooftops and corners around the city. And as for our faithful pilots, they will fly Warhawk into the scene only if we call for backup. The pilots will load the helicopter with the surrendering enemies and fly them over to Blackfield Asylum, where they will remain as prisoners. If the cult still defies us, then Warhawk will completely destroy every last enemy."

Black raised his hand as a signal for a question he had. Shepherd let him speak: "Can I…smash…and…blast them all…?"

"Smash all you like…" Shepherd replied, "…but only if the tank is about to explode. Remember to protect those massive fuel tanks."

"I beat them all…and send them home crying…"

"No, Black. We don't play it THAT way. We will have to seal the city for good once the cult is gone. No one will be allowed to enter until U.S. authorities come and inspect. Now let's MOVE!"

It took the team all morning and afternoon to prepare everything they needed for the attack. Turrets were placed at sewer manholes; rocket launchers were positioned in unique places; and helicopter landing spaces were prepared.

Yes, the fearless foursome helped set everything up for the upcoming battle, but it was already 8:00 p.m. when everything was pretty well wrapped up.

Nick's troupe had already prepared dinner for everybody; Black became very hungry after all that hard work. He followed his gang to Marcus' drawing room, where he saw a fresh crab on a platter of lettuce.

"I wonder what's for dinner…" Marcus said as he slumped onto an easy chair.

"Why…" Black replied, showing him the crab, "…ignoramus, don't you know?"

"Why, it looks like it…"

"Clam up, big guy!" Raven exclaimed to Black. "What are we eating here?"

"TURTLE!" Black shouted.

"You haven't been to the beach lately," Marcus replied to him.

"What do you do with it?"

"You EAT it!"

Marcus took a fork and attempted to beat it down upon the crab, trying to break its shell. The way the fork banged against the shell sounded loud enough to be a hand knocking on the door. And that's exactly what Black thought it was.

"Come in?" he said as he turned to the door.

Marcus' fork ended up bending severely; he had never eaten crab before, so he was confused at first. But then, he had an idea: he took Black's napkin and dropped it to the floor, making it look like it was an accident. Black saw the napkin on the floor, so he reached down to pick it up. But while his head was bowed low, Marcus placed the crab onto him. And then, with one big slam, Marcus landed his fist hard upon the crab's shell, breaking it.

"The place has got mice!" Black exclaimed as he touched his dizzy head.

Marcus divided the crab equally among his peers, giving each one a certain section. Black was not interested in eating at that crab's flesh; he instead ate the outer shells, feeling its crunch on his teeth.

"I've seen crabs at our beach many times," Pupuru stated as they ate on. "They're very beautiful."

"She doesn't know it's a turtle," Black chuckled. "And she isn't eating the best stuff. I don't like the stuffing."

As they ate, Marcus told of their plan of action:

"Remember exactly what Agent Shepherd said earlier today. We will use that tank and operate the way we planned it out: I drive, Raven uses machine guns, Pupuru uses main weapons, and Black uses the flame turret. But I must warn you: our vehicle has two massive tanks of fuel on each side. If any of them are damaged severely, the whole thing will explode. That's why we should quickly get out of the vehicle if it looks like it's not going to make it. Black, you have explosive weapons in the rear storage compartment; you can use them once we are out safely. Do you hear me?"

But Black was still eating his crunchy crab shells as they shattered inside his mouth. He did not look too happy when he was about done eating, until he saw a champagne bottle on the table. "Bubble water!" he said as he stood up to reach it. But when he did, he suddenly heard a sound coming from inside his stomach; all those pieces of crab shell bounced around inside him, making the sound of a rattle as he shook himself.

"Come to think of it…" Pupuru thought, "…he's actually pretty funny… Perhaps even better than Captain Qwark."

Pupuru had to focus her mind onto the task that was at hand. Far off at the secret base of the Doomsday Cult, a frustrated Mr. Grimm spied upon Shepherd's troupe as all troopers took position.

"So they want to take the plans back, eh?" Grimm thought as he looked through his high-powered binoculars. "I won't feel sorrow for those guys; they'll be my next meal before they even know it! Even PUPURU will be served as today's special. I'd better tell my men to start their engines and take off."

After all was told, Mr. Grimm drove his motorcycle out into the downtown area, as the cult's soldiers followed him in their duplicated vehicles. Just like the simple John Doe had been cloned, the same thing occurred with the vehicles of Twisted Metal.

Marcus told the others to quickly get inside the tank, and he drove it out into downtown, where the foot soldiers waited for Mr. Grimm to appear with his men.

After waiting for about five short minutes, the hidden snipers had already spotted the enemy pouring into the area. They right away opened fire upon the vehicles' windshields and windows, shattering them and letting the bullets land upon the drivers. The clones were shot dead, causing their vehicles to spin out of control and run into the nearest walls.

Mr. Grimm saw the chaos that happened behind him; he was actually scared for a moment, desperately driving even faster to avoid the spreading flames.

Pupuru saw Grimm quickly crash through the glass doors of the Happy Vito's pizza restaurant to hide. "He went in there!" she exclaimed as she pointed Marcus out to him. "We must catch him!"

"He can't hide for long," Marcus replied, objecting the idea. "Agent Shepherd will catch him. In the meantime, Black should be operating that flame turret."

Black quickly grabbed hold of the turret's controls and began to shoot out a perfect stream of fire. The flames were completely uncontrollable as they began to spread upon the duplicated vehicles. The fire reached their gas tanks and caused so apocalyptic of explosions.

As Mr. Grimm watched his clones fail in their move of attack, an explosion of anger began to unleash from his mind. "This is not how I want it!" he thought as he banged on his motorcycle. "That blasted tanker is robbing me of my victory! Besides that, is John Doe the only thing on tonight's menu? So help me, I will destroy whoever is in that tanker; I should wipe out those hidden turrets as well with my trusty scythe. And I swear, if I see that blasted Lombax again, I will cut his throat and make a PERMANENT meal out of him!"

With those words in mind, Grimm quickly drove out of the restaurant and took many different maneuvers to hide himself from any enemy eyes. But it was very difficult trying to avoid the foot soldiers that surrounded the far side of the town. They immediately noticed him and attempted to shoot him down. Little did they remember that Mr. Grimm had a machine gun installed into the side-compartment of his motorcycle, as well as launching weapons of all kinds.

Grimm managed to reach the turrets safely and destroy them with many of his explosive scythes. The top speed of his motorcycle made it very difficult for any soldier to aim directly at him, except for some of the snipers. The snipers positioned on top of the Mega Flix theater attempted to land a bullet onto him, but they were no match for his armored vehicle and his skull helmet.

After all the turrets were destroyed, the engineers below argued about what they were to do next. "Big Al said that these were indestructible!" one of the gunners complained. "Now we can't get out through the manholes without being run over by those vehicles!"

"Don't worry about a thing…" a familiar voice said in the distance. "Leave the rest up to me…"

Everyone turned to hear where the sound was coming from as the voice echoed throughout the sewer. They were sure that they had heard that young voice before.

The tank successfully swept through the enemy vehicles, crushing anything in its path, and burning everything it touched. Marcus was a hotshot pilot, avoiding all the U.S. soldiers and destroying only what was necessary. Even Black knew what he was doing, aiming the turret only at the Doomsday Cult's vehicles; he still felt the need to fulfill his hunger for revenge. Just by looking at those tyrannical men did his blood boil; he was more than ready to put his true strength to the test.

"I must kill them all!" Black shouted. "I must fulfill Bleu's death wish!"

"But she did not want you to have revenge!" Pupuru objected. "You must know what you're doing! Don't be murderous monster and turn against the human race!"

"Why should I let humans live?! They killed my goddess friend! They must pay for what they had done!"

"Listen to me! If you kill those innocent people, the entire human race will turn against you! You must be the hero that Bleu would want you to be!"

Black thought heavily upon what Pupuru had said. A small tear shed from his bright red eyes, thinking about what his dear friend would have wanted. His mind was finally made up once the tank reached critical damage.

"Everyone out now!" Marcus shouted. "The whole thing is about to blow!"

Obeying the order, Raven grabbed Pupuru and Black, quickly jumping out through the rear compartment of the tank.

"Black, you get those weapons out if you want us to save our necks!" Raven ordered Black. "I take it you and Marcus are going to stay and find Grimm."

Black pulled many guns from out of the storage compartment; pistols, rifles, chain-guns, shotguns, and rocket launchers. He handed Raven a pistol to take with her when she dispersed to her new hiding spot.

"What am I going to do?" Pupuru said to her.

"You're coming with ME," Raven replied, grabbing her by the arm. "We'll need plenty of backup from our leader."

Raven hurried with Pupuru inside the pizza restaurant, hiding behind the main counter near the kitchen. They did not have the idea of turning on any of the lights; it would be too dead of a giveaway and would completely lead an enemy right towards them.

Suddenly, Raven heard a creak at the entrance; she was sure that someone had opened the door to see who was here. She kept Pupuru right behind her to keep her safe from whatever was going to come at them. But the strategy backfired when Raven turned around and saw who held Pupuru by the neck. It was Mr. Grimm himself.

"It looks like I caught myself two females for another good meal!" Grimm triumphantly taunted. "I should take on this young one for a starter!"

"If you dare lay your teeth on her…" Raven threatened Grimm as she held her pistol at him, "…I'll kill you personally!"

"As IF you would! All I want is what I want when I want it! And if you ask me, THAT is something that can REALLY go for evil! Once I wipe out your pitiful troupe, I'll be able to recreate Twisted Metal, which I assure will last for YEARS!"

"Put her down now!" shouted a deep voice from behind. Grimm turned around to see Black and Marcus, pointing their rifles at him. "I'll smash you! Your group killed my friend, and now you will feel PAIN!"

"Say…" Grimm taunted at him. "You look so big and juicy! I'd say you would be a GREAT Thanksgiving feast!"

"Sorry…" Black replied, "…but I'm ARTIFICIAL!"

Black's taunted created a diversion for something to happen. Grimm suddenly felt a painful blow on the back of his head, even with his skull helmet on. The attack came from a mighty Omniwrench, which belonged to none other than Ratchet himself.

"Ratchet!" Pupuru exclaimed, embracing him. "Thank God you're here! We would have lost this battle if you hadn't shown up!"

"No, Pupuru," Ratchet calmly replied. "I think YOU ALL win this one. Together, you were quite a team, watching each other's backs and being very helpful to each other. And for that reason, I am allowing Black and Raven here to join the League of Heroes, and for us all to go for a new mission!"

"Then we WIN!" Marcus exclaimed. "We are very grateful for your help. Now that Shepherd has forced the enemy to surrender, we can take back the blueprints and all go back home."

"I don't think we can leave this place yet," Ratchet objected. "There is still something that has to be done before we seal the city. I heard there is a certain gang that is heading this way; we must hold them off and make sure they don't cause any more damage. And if my suspicions are correct, I have seen them before on another planet…"

In the commotion, Mr. Grimm quickly escaped before Ratchet could attack him again. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off to another part of town. "Like I said, I WILL eat that Lombax!" he thought. "All I need is something to get rid of that frickin' wrench of his!"

Suddenly, he was halted in his tracks as Warhawk flew down enough to stop him.

"You're in violation of Midtown City Code 4432!" the pilot exclaimed. "Step out of your vehicle and surrender peacefully!"

Mr. Grimm did not do anything at all; he was willing to fight this helicopter rather than to give himself up to the law.

"Time's up!" the pilot said as he activated a missile to charge at Grimm.

 **YOU PROBABLY DID NOT EXPECT IT TO END THAT WAY, DID YOU? JUST SIT BACK AND WAIT FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME!**


	2. Complete Betrayal

PlayStation All-Stars

Volume Two, Season Three

Episode Two

Complete Betrayal

By Cole Bezotte

 **Note: Only today did I discover what "Vocaloid" is. It's where that mascot Hatsume Miku came from. I wonder if it can help with my music; I am writing songs currently.**

The missiles backfired completely; a gravitational pull brought the missiles back to the helicopter that fired them. Warhawk was destroyed, remaining as nothing but a heap of rubble with corpses inside.

Mr. Grimm turned and looked behind him to see what had made Warhawk's missiles backfire. He saw before him a group of alien motorcyclists with blue skin and bright red eyes, sporting torn gangster uniforms. "We didn't want you to take on that creep yourself," one of them spoke up to him. "And one of your guys here is still alive."

Grimm saw that one of the space thugs held one of the clones of John Doe, unconscious but still alive. "I guess we'll call him the new John Doe then," Grimm said as he felt the clone's pulse. "Tell me where your hideout is! I need a place to get away from that Lombax for a moment."

"Oh, you mean Ratchet!" the thug leader replied. "He ticked us off for the last time! I remember he was after the dangerous Protopet, and we had a female Lombax pretending to hire us. She just wanted us to do her every bidding so that she can destroy the little thing! But now that we have you and your pal here, how about hiring us for the good stuff?"

"I'd be glad to hire you. I just need you to bring me one person: Ratchet!"

"We'll do it, buster!"

"And one more thing: get that wrench away from him!"

Many miles away, Ratchet helped install new glass doors to the Happy Vito's pizza restaurant; they were to replace the doors that Mr. Grimm had shattered. After all was done, Ratchet led Pupuru and the others out of the downtown area of Midtown.

But before they could step foot outside the city, they suddenly heard a roaring noise from behind. The thugs had already caught up with them, with Mr. Grimm leading them.

"Is that what you were talking about when you mentioned our new mission?" Pupuru said as she pointed them out.

"I SAID that we would encounter Thugs-4-Less!" Ratchet replied. "But I never expected Mr. Grimm to lead them on! We'll have to scramble before we become cooked goose! We'll take them on all sides!"

Ratchet quickly pulled out his trusty Omniwrench and prepared to throw it at Mr. Grimm. But when he threw it, Grimm quickly caught it with one hand while his other hand drove the motorcycle. "Nice try, Lombax!" he exclaimed. "Now that I have your precious weapon, I can eat you without having to worry about it! I see you don't want it anymore, so you can trade it in for a SCYTHE!"

Grimm threw his next explosive scythe directly at Pupuru as a diversion. He planned to hit her with it to distract Ratchet; that way, Grimm could shoot at Ratchet with his machine gun and end it there.

But something was wrong; Pupuru quickly grabbed Ratchet and brought him into the way of the flinging scythe. He was about to be hit by the deadly weapon, and Pupuru was holding him right in its direction. He had to quickly wrench himself away from her grip, causing the weapon to fly directly in between them.

"What the frick are you doing?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Are you TRYING to get me killed?!"

"I'm sorry…" Pupuru replied. "I can't stop thinking…"

But she was soon cut off by a charging missile coming right at them. She blindly pushed Ratchet in the direction where it was headed. But the Lombax's reflexes made him quickly drop to the ground; the missile ended up ramming right into the wall, and Ratchet was right underneath the explosion.

"Whose side are you on?!" Ratchet angrily thought as he got back up to his feet.

But the final moment happened when Mr. Grimm was close enough to quickly dive off his motorcycle. He had Ratchet right where he wanted him, which gave him the opportunity to jump off his vehicle and dive right at him. Right before he landed, the villain opened his mouth and dug his teeth right into Ratchet's arm.

Ratchet screamed in pain, desperately struggling to pry Grimm from his Lombax flesh. But Mr. Grimm would not let go, not until he at least tore off a piece of the flesh.

Pupuru quickly grabbed a pistol and aimed for the villain, attempting to shoot him off. "Ratchet…" she exclaimed, "…don't move!"

Ratchet did not see what was coming for him right then. He then suddenly felt more pain in his arm than ever once he heard a gunshot. Grimm quickly dodged out of the way as the bullet landed right in the bleeding spot where Ratchet was bit.

As the villain quickly evacuated and hid behind the restaurant, he heard the screams from the tortured Lombax. To a killer like Mr. Grimm, it was music to his ears. "I guess that will make him crisper for me," he thought as he smiled evilly.

Ratchet became very angry when he saw who had shot his arm. He turned to see Pupuru with the pistol in her hands, which gave him evidence that she had attacked him. "You did this!" he shouted at her, snatching the gun away. "You almost got me killed! Why did I even let you in this team?! Why did I even bother taking you in with me?! You tried to kill me on purpose, Pupuru, and I know that! You must have been planning it all this time, and you never wanted to tell me!"

"Ratchet…!" Pupuru whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "That's not true…! I felt something…!"

"You lie!" Ratchet replied. "You've been lying to us this whole time! You don't want to help our universe! You just want to make it worse! You think it all belongs to you and you alone! I don't want to hear any excuses from you! You're finished! I don't want to see you again! I don't even want to THINK about you again! Good-bye for good!"

"BASTARD!" shouted someone from behind. Ratchet turned to see Black, pinning him to the hard concrete road. "You can't do that to my friend! I'll make you pay for this!"

"Let him go!" Pupuru objected. "He didn't do anything wrong…"

"What?!" Black replied. "But he is your enemy now! He doesn't deserve to get away with what he says!"

"I said let him go! We'll settle this a different way… I QUIT!"

Marcus was shocked to hear what Ratchet and Pupuru had said; they had completely lost their minds and had turned against each other. "It's not like Pupuru to put Ratchet into trouble," Marcus thought. "I must do something about this… And I have a suspicion that someone familiar is out there…"

Raven and Black settled the argument by escorting Pupuru with them out of downtown. "Don't worry about him anymore," Raven said to her as Ratchet watched them walk away. "We'll prove to him that we're better off on our own!"

"But I don't hate him…" Pupuru replied. "I only need to get away… so he won't kill me…"

Once they were out of sight, Ratchet turned to Marcus, ready to give him a piece of his mind. But right before he could say anything, Mr. Grimm came out from his hiding place and held him by the throat. John Doe hopped off his vehicle and pinned Marcus' arms behind his back. "Don't think about hitting us again," John threatened. "We're all waiting for a full-size meal."

"Let's take them into the restaurant!" Grimm ordered. "I must eat them privately before the whole city is sealed off! Once we leave, we'll head for the others."

But little did the thugs know that a prying pair of eyes saw the whole thing unfold. Black saw what had happened while walking with the others through the highway that left town. "Marcus is taken!" he exclaimed. "We must go back and free him now!"

"Don't be an idiot, Black!" Raven objected in reply. "If you think we'll go and save him with that traitor, then you suck!"

"Hey! You're talking to a loyal friend, you know! I'm still mad at myself for letting Bleu die; I couldn't save her in time! I want to do what is right so that I am accepted as a hero!"

"Don't try to get down there, big boy. Ratchet is no hero… only a madman…"

"Stop it!" Pupuru exclaimed, breaking up the argument. "It's not his fault! It's mine! I didn't know what I was doing! I let my clumsiness hurt Ratchet, as well as his feelings."

"Don't be ridiculous," Raven replied as he looked down at her. "I don't know how you would hurt him in the first place; after all, you are his friend. Or should I say: you WERE his friend."

"But you don't understand! I felt as if something had left my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it, I couldn't focus. There were times when Ratchet and I had met our differences, but that's okay. I thought it was my fault when Mr. Grimm had finally succeeded in what he wanted months ago. But no matter what I've done, Ratchet still forgives me."

 **(Note: You'll remember if you recall having read "Rise of the Reaper".)**

"Then why didn't he forgive you after what happened tonight?"

"I don't know… Maybe it was just me… But nonetheless, I should go and save him again before he becomes a life-sized meal. I've saved him many times before, and I shall do it again!"

"I'd love to see you try. But if he still goes against you, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"You don't need to warn me for ANYTHING except the danger that lies ahead!"

Inside the pizza restaurant, two thugs held Ratchet and Marcus by their necks as Mr. Grimm inspected where he was to cut them. John handed him a sharp carving knife and pointed him out to where he should cut. "I mostly suggest slicing straight through the neck to kill them faster," he explained. "Then you can dig in and see what you can salvage in the head."

"As if I'll gain their knowledge by eating their brains," Mr. Grimm joked in reply. "But now, the time is right to have a feast! If you have any last words, prisoners, say them now!"

But Ratchet and Marcus had absolutely nothing to say; all they could do was hope for a miracle to come. "Not talking, eh?" Grimm continued. "Then it's dinner time!"

But Mr. Grimm spoke too soon; right when he was about to slice through Ratchet's throat, he suddenly heard a crash from the restaurant's parking lot. "Someone's here!" John exclaimed. "Hunt down those intruders!"

A couple of thugs obeyed, heading out into the parking lot to see who was there. But before they knew it, they were shot in the chest. Raven again shot a thug inside the restaurant: the one who held Marcus by the throat.

"You freed him…" Pupuru said as she ran inside. "Now I'll take Ratchet back myself!"

Mr. Grimm turned and attempted to slice through Pupuru at whatever angle she was at. But her friends had trained her well; she was very agile in her skills of combat. She quickly dodged wherever Grimm's dagger swung, making her opponent angrier than ever. "I hope you give it up eventually!" he exclaimed.

"Never!" Pupuru replied in defiance. "I'm here to take my friend back, and you won't stop me!"

"Forget it!" Ratchet muttered in objection. "She just wants to take me back so she HERSELF can kill me!"

"You're WRONG, Ratchet!" Marcus replied as he knocked out the thug that held Ratchet. "You must read her expression; she's actually here to SAVE you! And if you dare doubt our word, you'll regret it!"

"I don't know how I'll regret it, but I'm not taking any chances letting Grimm live!" With that, Ratchet furiously attacked Mr. Grimm from behind, pinning the villain's arm behind his back. Pupuru was glad to see that Ratchet was fighting back successfully, without doubting her word.

"Ratchet, I'm very sorry that I hurt you," Pupuru said as she grabbed Grimm's other arm. "I didn't know what I was thinking,"

"If you actually mean it…" Ratchet replied, locking the villain's hands in cuffs, "…then I'm willing to believe you."

"It worked!" Pupuru thought as she took Grimm's dagger away. "I knew that poison would wear off! After leaving Ratchet, I finally saw what was in that gun I used: Mr. Grimm created a bullet containing hypnotic gas! He commanded Ratchet to believe that I was a traitor! It would give him the chance to take him away while he was distracted by his anger."

Mr. Grimm became furious, knowing that Pupuru had figured out his plan. He did not think of any last-ditch effort to resume his plan; he had only one thing in mind that would help him escape. Quickly, with both his chained hands behind his back, he snatched his dagger from Pupuru. Then with one short jab, he ended the battle.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, surprised and shocked. They saw the dagger drive straight through Mr. Grimm's back, killing himself.

"He expects to eat HIMSELF for dinner?!" Black shouted. "He is a fool!"

"You're wrong, Black," Ratchet objected. "He did it to escape us. I guess he was tired of trying to eat us, so he ended it like this. And let me just say: this is the most foolish way to avoid defeat. We'll have to take him to Greymoor Cemetery."

 **(Note: Maybe you remember Greymoor Cemetery from season four of the cancelled series. And maybe you DON'T!)**

Black was very nervous about helping the others bury Mr. Grimm; his dear friend Bleu was buried at that particular cemetery, as well as Billy Ray Stillwell and Commander Mason. Instead, he went back to take John and the rest of the thugs to a nearby waiting police car. But as for Grimm, he was buried along with his skull helmet as a sign of his deathly deed. On the gravestone was written: "GRIMM: HE WANTED TO BRING DEATH, BUT BROUGHT DEATH ONLY TO HIMSELF."

"By the way…" Ratchet said to Pupuru, "…you said you quit, while we were arguing. Do you still mean that?"

"Not anymore…" Pupuru replied. "I didn't know what I was thinking at first. I thought that quitting would be better than being kicked out. I at first wanted to believe what you said to me."

"You WANTED to? When it comes to creatures like me, there's more than what people think."

 **NEXT TIME, WE SHALL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN RATCHET FACES A NEW ENEMY! OR… IS IT NEW?**


	3. The New Reaper

PlayStation All-Stars

Volume Two, Season Three

Episode Three

The New Reaper

By Cole Bezotte

 **Note: It's been a year now since I cancelled the original series and planned the reboot. You will see some elements from the old stuff coming now, NOT INCLUDING SEX AND GORE! Thank you.**

A full moonlight shone upon Greymoor Cemetery as it stood as silent as stone. It had been exactly one night since Mr. Grimm committed his purposed suicide. Now, here he lied among the dead, among those who were victims of deep tragedies.

But something was about to change; at exactly midnight, a black-cloaked figure came and walked among the tombstones of the dead. In his right hand, he held a long scythe, in which he would choose a soul to summon and come back to life.

Finally, after stopping at the tombstone of Mr. Grimm, the creature known as Death dug straight through the ground and brought out his coffin. He opened it to see that the corpse had not yet completely rotted, but his skull helmet was still the same as it was before.

Then, with one wave of his scythe, Death brought the soul of Mr. Grimm back to its rightful place. But—what's more—Grimm also entered the body of Death.

"What happened?" Mr. Grimm spoke as he looked at himself. He saw that he was now a complete skeleton in a black cloak, and he held the scythe in his hand. Magical green mist began to rise from his hands. "What's happened to me?"

"You are worthy of being given this position…" hissed the voice of Death in reply.

"What position?"

"The position of the Grim Reaper! You are now responsible for controlling the souls of the dead! You may deliver them, or you can make them do whatever bidding. But—be warned—do not be without many souls within you; you must be stronger…!"

"So I am now the Grim Reaper! I can take the souls of whomever I want! Perhaps this is a better way to live out my life! I shall take Ratchet's soul and take it as a TRUE meal!"

Mr. Grimm let out a very loud evil laughter. He was hoping that everyone could hear him roar, so that they can be very afraid.

It was not long that Mr. Grimm made his way to Los Angeles, not only terrorizing his next victims but also taking their souls as well. Before long, he became known as one of the deadliest criminals in not just the city but the entire WORLD! All nations, all countries, all unions already saw him as a big threat; perhaps he was stronger than Needles himself.

And what about Needles? He was still trapped behind the invisible barrier that William Sparks created.

 **(Note: We saw this happen in "The Key to Freedom". Hope you enjoyed the amazing crossover.)**

"It looks like I've finally met my man!" Needles thought as he looked beyond the force field. "Mr. Grimm has now become a public enemy, spreading chaos and havoc among the world! It is HE who shall do my bidding to destroy Ratchet once and for all!

"After all this time, I finally found a way to break the barrier! I had stolen all the useful tools from my three other allies—both magical and mechanical. After combing all their powers together, including mine, the force field should be broken!"

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Pupuru saw what was happening throughout Los Angeles. Thought they did not know for sure what it was at first, it was very easy for them to draw conclusions.

"It could be what I feared," Pupuru said as they arrived at the scene. "The Ring of Souls must be causing all this!"

"I don't think it's the ring," Ratchet replied in objection. "It only happened in the dream. But this reminds me of someone in particular, but…"

"This should remind you of ME!" shouted a voice from behind. "I, Mr. Grimm, have come back to take on the job as the reaper of souls! I can already feel such pure power flowing through me! I have become far powerful, stronger, and deadlier than you can ever imagine!"

"I hope you haven't killed any of our friends!" Ratchet replied to him.

"Thanks for giving me the idea. But before I do so, I'll take on you first! I want your soul, Ratchet! And once I finish you, I shall be completely satisfied!"

Ratchet saw that Grimm's handheld scythe was coming down right upon him, so he acted quickly and drew out his Omniwrench to block the attack. Distracted, Mr. Grimm did not see Pupuru blast a burst of her magic at him. It frustrated him enough to summon his new powers and attempt to steal Pupuru's soul from her body.

"Pupuru…" Grimm taunted, "…a worthy hero…? You've got to be joking!"

Ratchet interrupted the villain in his deed by hitting him hard in the skull-head with his wrench. "Sorry, Ratchet…" Grimm teased in distraction as turned back around. "You'll have to take it easy on me; I am fragile, you know…"

"But so is she!" Ratchet replied as he attempted to attack again, soon to be blocked by Grimm's scythe.

"You'll have to try better than that, Lombax!" Grimm exclaimed as he swung his scythe again.

As the fight continued, Needles finally made his way to the city, where he caught the two combatants in their battle to the death.

"This is it!" he thought. "Mr. Grimm must kill that tortured animal for me! He'll take the soul while I take the VICTORY!"

Needles was counting on Grimm to completely finish Ratchet. But before he knew it, the skeleton suddenly faded away into nothingness. "What's going on here?!" Grimm exclaimed as he disappeared.

"I hope this isn't one of your dirty tricks!" Needles shouted at Ratchet angrily. "You have robbed me of my victory!"

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" Ratchet replied. "And I don't know how you escaped from that force field William trapped you in!"

"Never mind that! I'll see you suckers later once I find a new scheme!" With that, he turned away and ran off.

"You coward!" Ratchet shouted. "Why don't you fight me here and now?"

"I'm through taking on you alone!" Needles replied. "I'm closer to success when I am accompanied. I shall find the perfect fighter that should battle alongside me!"

After Needles had reached the suburbs, breathless in exhaustion, he suddenly heard something from right in front of him. A man in a brown suit and blue tie leaned up against the silent ferris wheel, his face covered by a white hockey mask and a hat that tipped downward.

"I couldn't help but overhear…" the man spoke up. "I heard you were looking for someone to help you take down those do-gooders. Pleased to meet you! My name is Frank McCutcheon. But while I was in the ring, I was nicknamed Frank 'The Tank'. Because I still know my boxing methods, even though I am blind, I can teach you to be a real hotshot fighter. You can humiliate all your enemies publicly by giving them the best walloping in the ring! You'll win not only the cash, but the victory you want as well! You got nothing to lose, mister!"

"You mean…" Needles replied, "…you'll teach me boxing? I never thought of beating my worst enemies in a public game before! Although I have competed against Ratchet in many tournaments of Twisted Metal, it does not count; nobody is there to watch at all. Mister, I think you've got yourself a fighter!"

With that, Needles shook hands with his new boss Frank "The Tank" McCutcheon, also known as the dreaded No-Face!

 **I COVERED THAT FREAK'S MUTILATED FACE WITH A HOCKEY MASK SO THAT YOU CAN'T SEE HIS SEWN EYES AND LIPS. HE THINKS OF WHAT HE SAYS, AND A SPECIAL SPEAKER COMES OUT OF HIS EAR FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR HIM. IT LOOKS LIKE PUPURU'S DREAM IS COMING TRUE AFTER ALL. WILL RATCHET ACCEPT THE BOXER'S CHALLENGE AND FIGHT IN THE RING? LET US HOPE THAT HE DOES NOT CHICKEN OUT.**

 **AND BY THE WAY, MR. GRIMM DISAPPEARED FROM A POWERFUL SOURCE. WE WILL SEE HIM MAKE HIS OWN SPECIAL APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT "SUPER SONIC SQUAD" COMING SOON!**


	4. Enter the Cage

PlayStation All-Stars

Volume Two, Season Three

Episode Four

Enter the Cage

Written by Cole Bezotte

 **Note: This idea may not work out very well. Once I shared it with my partner Needle Kirby, there was already an objection about it. But how more smart can we be? Popeye boxed against someone bigger than him, so why can't Ratchet and Pupuru do the same against Needles? But I still have my doubts; this idea might not make it.**

After over a week of training from Frank McCutcheon—day after day and night after night—Needles was finally ready to take on a great challenge. He felt that he had strength enough to take on Ratchet in an official boxing match, just like Frank promised.

Ratchet may have heard Needles' call for the challenge, but nobody else could agree that he should go and fight in the ring. But, no matter how much people tried to beg him, he still accepted the challenge and went to go perform some hardcore training. Only Pupuru went with him to where Ratchet's worst enemy waited.

The entire stadium was filled with many people, anxious to see who the victor would be in this competition. They were attracted to this upcoming battle, wishing heavily that Ratchet would win what seemed like his end. Other people who were present—many villains—merely wanted Ratchet to have finally met his match.

And yes, Frank had already arranged a deathly end for Ratchet for if he was ever to lose. "You can already beat that tortured animal into submission," he explained as Needles prepared himself for the fight. "And once he loses, he'll immediately be sent to a special surgeon that I already made arrangements with. Yes sir, Dr. Hatch will certainly put a big ruin on Ratchet's poor face! YOU will become more popular than the sucker! And—what's more—you get the prize money for all your hard work in the fighting!"

"I don't plan on letting this little runt hurt me in any way!" Needles replied excitedly as he faced Ratchet at the other end of the ring. "The Lombax is finished!"

Ratchet's boxing gloves may have small in size, but he was still more than willing to fight his opponent publicly. He was ready to charge straight at Needles and give him the works.

"I still think that Needles might cheat with his magic," Pupuru said worriedly.

"I don't think so, Pup," Ratchet replied. "Ever since he stepped right in, he promised never to use any of his magical powers to win. And that will make things fare in square for us."

Pupuru stepped back right when she heard the bell release a loud gong. Ratchet immediately ran forward and gave Needles a great big wallop upon the head. It may have landed concussion damage upon him, but he did not give up.

Needles felt a sudden nudge on his chest; Ratchet jabbed low enough to land a blow upon the stomach. It did not hurt Needles as much as it should have. The clown quickly landed another boxing glove upon the Lombax's head, pushing him down to the floor. Ratchet quickly got back up to his feet again, but his opponent was still not finished with him.

The battle raged on with each contestant laying a punch upon each other. Only until the bell rang did it stop, marking the end of the first round.

Ratchet walked over to his side of the ring as Pupuru squirted a dose of water into his dry mouth. After about one minute, the bell rang again to begin the second round. Ratchet was ready to take on Needles again, little knowing about a sabotage plan that Frank had already put into action.

Ratchet began to throw more punches than ever in his desperate attempt to win the game. But the more he attacked, the weaker he felt; something had terribly gone wrong. Needles was pleased to jab his right boxing glove right at Ratchet's eye, blackening it. Ratchet became very dizzy and did not fight back at all. The clown merely had to blow on him to topple him down to the floor.

"Please, Ratchet!" Pupuru thought. "Wake up!"

But it was too late; once the countdown had already reached ten, the game was over. And Needles had won just as Frank had promised.

As Ratchet was carried away to the operating room of Dr. Hatch, Pupuru was refused to be allowed entrance. She knew that Hatch had attempted to sew Ratchet's face shut while he was on the run from Billy Ray Stillwell.

 **(Note: I hope you remember from "Shattered Innocence".)**

Ratchet did not wake up entirely until he was fully set upon the operating table. He first heard the sound of the doctor washing his hands at the nearby sink, footsteps coming towards him, and the scraping of his tools. Ratchet struggled desperately to escape the office, leaping off the table and heading straight towards the door. He may have escaped, but the doctor still hunted him down.

Ratchet found the nearest exhaust vent for him to break into and climb through. Within time, he left the hallway where Dr. Hatch's room was and searched for a way out of the building. He found it in time, landing upon the rooftop of the arena. But he had no clue as to where he would go next; he had no communication devices to use. He could not call out for help; he was stuck where he stood. He spent the rest of the night searching for a way out, while Needles gloated.

At Frank's home, Needles stared deep into the suitcase of cash that he had won that night. Twenty thousand dollars…all his and no one else's. "Finally…" he thought silently as he sat in a recliner, "…For the first time, I have now made Ratchet ancient history! I'll let his other friends come to stop me, but I'll beat them all! I am now all-powerful!"

But the villain was wrong; Pupuru still had a plan to undo the hideous damage he had caused.

At the League of Heroes' mansion, everyone had already heard Pupuru's plan to not only take back victory, but to take back Ratchet as well. But once she told it all, it was already rejected.

"You're absolutely crazy!" Captain Qwark exclaimed. "You're too tiny to be fighting in the ring! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"You can agree with objection…" Jak snapped at Qwark, "…but NOT LIKE THAT!"

"We are correct with our agreement," Clank spoke up. "You cannot fight in there, especially against Needles! It is too dangerous! Ratchet had already lost the fight with his skill; so what makes you think you can be stronger than him?"

With a tear streaming down her right cheek, Pupuru slowly reached into her pocket and pulled the evidence of Ratchet's defeat. She held a miniature container of a clear, calm liquid. "This was injected into Ratchet's water bottle," Pupuru explained. "This poison caused him to become very dizzy and made him lose his sense of control. Needles cheated to win! He can't get away with his hollow victory!"

"I think that IS a good reason to go out there and fight him," Clank replied. "My apologies…"

"But do you still think it's a good idea to go out there in the ring?" Nepgear asked Pupuru. "The last thing I want to see is any of my friends being pummeled severely. I hope we're not regretting this decision."

"We won't regret anything as long as Needles' plan is exposed," Pupuru replied. "I saw him with a man who has his face covered; and if it's whom I think it is, it's definitely a perfect idea to fight!"

"But who do you think it is?"

"I saw him before…in my dream…that faceless freak who forced me to stay with him. I'll make sure that his scheme never happens again!"

With that said, Pupuru went under heavy training from experts like Angela Cross, Sasha Phyronix, Captain Qwark, Solid Snake, Raiden, and Purple Heart herself.

 **(Note: It's so difficult as to say whatever goddess' name, either real name or hero name.)**

There was no limit to Pupuru's courage and determination, no matter what obstacles she faced. If a sandbag stood completely still, she punched it hard. If a boxing glove came at her, she blocked it with her own. If it seemed that her anger was about to get the best of her, she stopped it and kept cool. She desired to bring back her great friend, and it seemed that nothing would stop her from where she was.

Before leaving for the fight the next night, Qwark suggested that she select a song to put on the intercom of the arena. "Why would I need that?" Pupuru asked him.

"So that you can intimidate your opponent," Qwark explained in reply. "Make him think that you're actually very tough! Here, I have plenty of songs on my CD collection for you to choose from."

Pupuru looked over all the music albums that Qwark had collected. Most of them contained the "PARENTAL ADVISORY" label on the front cover. It was very difficult to choose from artists such as Linkin Park, Adema, Disturbed, Slipknot, and Korn. "Are you sure you don't have anything else?" Pupuru asked Qwark.

"Well, have you not read any of the lyrics?" Qwark replied.

After a while, Pupuru finally settled on one song that would fit perfectly into the scene.

Finally, the hour had struck for the night's battle to begin. Frank helped Needles prepare for the opponent that he was now up against, little knowing who it was. "You look to be in great shape!" Frank complimented as he mounted Needles up to the ring. "I'm sure you'll do more than just win!"

"No one's gonna laugh at me now!" Needles replied. "I'll be the best like no one ever was!"

 **(One more note: I never watched Pokémon in my life.)**

The villain waited until a voice finally spoke up as it filled the entire arena. The announcer had finally come.

"Welcome one and all to the new prize fight of Big Bad Boxing Federation!" the announcer spoke up. "I am your host Steve McQwark! All of you be ready for perhaps one of the biggest fights of the year! This one was requested just last night, and there is no turning back now, ladies and gentlemen! Tonight's battle is brought to you by Megacorp, Zorko Bros., and Smile Curry! But now, let's begin!

"In this corner, wearing cricketer's pants and red gloves, here we have a slim-jim with wild hair and a horrible-looking nose. He is the one and only 98-pound weakling known as Needles! He is an unstable clown who eats children and keeps their eyes in a jar. His favorite song playing right now is 'Living Inside of Me' by LeVeL. Just wait and see what nasty moves he'll pull from his sleeve!"

Needles became very upset from the announcer's insults. He already recognized the voice as Captain Qwark's. But he also knew that what was soon to come would be a trap for him.

"And in THIS corner…" Qwark continued, "…is the challenger! She may be ninety-eight pounds, but she is no weakling, ladies and gentlemen! She's fast, she's furious, and she's got a heart! Her currently-playing song 'Giving In' by Adema instills nervousness into the heart of her opponent. Just look at her recognizable ponytail! Look at those perfectly-made blue gloves! Look at that determination she possesses! Behold, ladies and gentlemen! The one, the only… Pupuru!"

"WHAT?!" Needles exclaimed. "Are you frickin' kidding me?! You honestly think a wimp like her can take me on?!"

"What's that?" Qwark teased in reply. "I can't hear you! I'm the only one holding a microphone!"

Frustrated, Needles waited for the bell to ring so that the match can begin. But he took one good look at the bell ringer; it was the slow-speaking Black. "I know for a FACT that this is a trap!" Needles thought as he walked to the center of the ring.

Qwark summoned the two fighters to come to him in the middle of the ring so that he can tell the rules. In a state of humor, Pupuru brought him an apple to munch on as he explained everything. "Now I want you both to make a nice, clean fight," he said as he ate. "No kicking allowed, and no dirty tricks."

The two combatants acknowledged the rules and headed back to their spots, ready to fight.

"Are you ready?" Qwark said to Needles. He nodded in reply.

"Are you ready?" Qwark said to Pupuru. She nodded in reply.

Qwark gave the signal to Black, and Black gave the bell a loud gong.

"FIGHT!" Qwark shouted.

Needles eagerly dove a punch right at his new opponent's face, only to be met by her right glove blocking it. Then, using her other glove, Pupuru punched Needles' arm away from her.

"How can this be?!" Needles exclaimed. "How are you in the ring in the first place?!"

"I heard of your sabotage plan upon Ratchet!" Pupuru replied. "I'm here to fix all that!"

"Oh no!" Frank thought as he watched them battle. "She and her gang must have stolen all my poisonous chemicals! Now Needles can't win this one for me! That is, unless he can beat her senselessly! Hit her for me!"

The two furious fighters continued to give each other their best moves, one after another. Pupuru remembered everything that her friends had taught her; she had what it took to dodge, avoid, and block even the strongest attacks that were thrown at her. The entire audience was surprised to see her defend herself so easily. She had taken some casualties, but she still had the determination to finish what she had started.

After a certain amount of time had elapsed, Black hit the bell again to mark the end of the first round.

"This is ridiculous!" Needles exclaimed to Frank. "How is she doing better than me?! I thought you would be smart enough to sabotage her water bottle!"

"I DID!" Frank replied. "But they had already found out about our plan, and they've foiled it! But don't worry; we can still win this thing. This time, use your anger. Unleash it upon her and tear her apart like you mean it! Give it all you've got!"

At Pupuru's corner of the ring, Sasha handed her the bottle of pure water. After having destroyed Frank's special formula, they were sure to have the chance of winning back Ratchet. Though Pupuru's left cheek was red and swollen, she was still willing to continue this battle until a clear result was given.

Black rang the bell again, marking the beginning of round two. Pupuru was more than ready to fight better than before, which intimidated Needles severely. "This is getting on my nerves!" he exclaimed.

"I'll tear your tonsils out if you don't get back in there!" Frank replied. "Now get going!"

"He's right…" Needles thought as he continued to fight. "I should use all my anger against this girl! I swear I'll KILL HER!"

He began to use not only mere jabs, but also slamming his fists down upon Pupuru. But that young girl of a boxer was too smart to use anger against any enemy. She used more than mere dodging to outsmart her opponent; her fists were as strong as ever, giving Needles the one thing he deserved: pain.

Finally, the end of the second round was almost upon them as the audience looked closely at what happened next. Needles furiously drove his right fist right at Pupuru's face, but she deflected it back with both her gloves. Needles' glove backfired and landed right at his own face instead, blinding him.

Distracted by the pain, the villain did not see the final move that Pupuru unleashed. Everyone watched in excitement as she swung her arm in a complete 360-degree circle…once…twice…thrice! Until finally, she unleashed a powerful uppercut upon Needles' face, sending him down to the floor unconscious.

Captain Qwark counted to ten, but the clown simply did not get back up from his unconsciousness. This only meant one thing: Pupuru was the winner.

The entire audience cheered wildly at the young hero. But little did they know about who else was watching from the balcony above. There stood Ratchet, glad to see his good friend gain back the victory. "That's my girl…" he thought happily. "She was fantastic! She is a true fighter!"

 **THE END!**

 **LIKE I SAID, THIS MIGHT NOT BE SUCH A GOOD IDEA.**

 **BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE LATEST ISSUE OF "SUPER SONIC SQUAD"!**


	5. How Did We Get Here

PlayStation All-Stars

Volume Two, Season Three

Episode Five

How Did We Get Here?

By Cole Bezotte

 **First, a note to the howling fans:**

 **Let's hope you do not get confused when we say "This story plot crosses over with the Super Sonic Squad series!" Believe it, mate! The events in this episode will also take place alternatively in Super Sonic Squad, Season Four, Episode Nine.**

 **Enjoy!**

In Girls Brigade's room, on the top floor of the League of Heroes' mansion, Pupuru lied in her bed, listening attentively to Ratchet and his kind words. He stood over her, telling her how proud he was of her after she won the boxing match against Needles.

"It was all I can do to bring you back," Pupuru said after all was said. "Do you like the trophy? I love that shine!"

"It looks very shiny…" Ratchet replied, "…but it's not about bringing home the gold and glory. It's about giving all you got at the enemy; we must fight only with what we have, including what's within us. And I'm glad that you proved yourself a strong fighter. Well… Good-night…"

Meanwhile, outside the Big Bad Boxing Federation arena, Needles gave Frank McCutcheon a piece of his mind, telling him how bad of a boxing mentor he was. No matter how hard Frank tried to insist that it was not his fault, Needles would refuse to hear it and instead went with what he claimed.

"I'm mostly upset because you CHEATED for me to win!" Needles shouted as they argued on. "I had strength enough to take on Ratchet; he was not prepared for any of this!"

"But the cheating helped us get the money!" Frank replied. "You're still rich!"

"I'll use the money for my own purposes, then I'll find some new way to personally kill my enemies once and for all!"

"You sure don't sound like a REAL villain! If you think cheating is such a big problem, then you completely suck as a super villain! You're beginning to act like that nobody called Dr. Eggman! He's even wimpier than YOU!"

Needles did not want to hear anything from Frank anymore. He simply hopped into his ice cream truck and drove away at top speed.

But a problem soon entered Needles' mind as he drove on: those words that he heard Frank say began to swirl around in his head. Perhaps this dangerous clown was not a very good villain to begin with. "You know…" Needles thought, "…maybe he's right… I'm not as dangerous as I used to be! When I was in the dream, controlling Marcus Kane, I was a topnotch murderer and serial killer. But look at me NOW! I'm practically a lazy nobody! If mere brute strength can't destroy the League of Heroes once and for all, then I'll have to think differently. Ever since I started fighting that hero group, I began to think I had finally met my match. I must think outside the box! I must think ON MY FEET!"

The next morning, Ratchet stepped outside into the front yard of the mansion, heading straight towards the mailbox to see what was delivered that day. Pupuru followed behind; she knew that at least a hundred letters would go to her Girls Brigade.

"Of course…" Ratchet muttered as he opened the mailbox, letting hundreds of envelopes stream right out and fall to the ground. "There's always an hour every day when we all view the fan mail and bills."

"At least it's one of the things we do for fun," Pupuru replied. "Clank probably gets the most mail out of all of us."

"Everybody loves Clank… good ol' secret agent Clank…"

As Ratchet grabbed a wheelbarrow to put all the letters in, he did not notice at all what was happening right behind him. He heard a sudden sound course through his big ears, which made him quickly turn to see something very surprising. Standing right in front of him was no longer Pupuru but Tails the fox, holding the new portal gun he had just invented.

"How did you get a hold of one of our portal guns?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I didn't steal this," Tails replied. "I made it myself! This was the only way I imagined it to look like."

"That's nice to know, but where's Pupuru? She was standing right here!"

"The only solution I can think is that she switched places with me as I formed the warp zone."

At that same time, at the evil Dr. Eggman's abandoned laboratory, Ixis Naugus found one of the scientist's recliners and began to lull himself to a peaceful sleep. But he was only able to rest for about thirty minutes before he was suddenly interrupted by tapping sounds on the door.

He almost did not want to open the door and see who it was. Instead, he stayed where he was, controlling all security mechanisms with his incredible powers. All the outside cameras shot burning lasers at where the intruder would have stood. After a minute had gone by, everything suddenly stopped. Ixis thought that the intruder was taken care of, so he felt himself to be at ease. But he was wrong when he felt someone grab at the back of his neck.

"You don't know…" a slim man spoke to him, "…I too am a master at magic! Now that I have you with me, I'll use your precious powers to do only MY bidding… so speaks Needles!"

Indeed the intruder was Needles, who had come to not only take revenge on Ratchet, but also on Sonic as well. He held Ixis' hands very tightly, combining his power with his own, making them perhaps unstoppable in the face of anything. Needles forced Ixis' right claw-hand to unleash a bolt of cosmic energy into the air, which traveled to both realms of Mobius and Earth. "It's finally working!" the killer thought. "I AM becoming a better villain!"

The bolt unleashed its fury upon both victims of Sonic and Ratchet, causing them to glow very brightly and feel a change coming on. After thirty seconds, the light died down, but it seemed like nothing changed at all. But one look at their hands made them see a huge difference.

"What happened?" Pupuru said to Sonic, at Knothole Village (Mobius). "You still look the same."

"I actually don't!" the hedgehog replied as he looked at himself. "Somehow, I've gained Sonic's body!"

"I don't get this…"

"Some supernatural power somehow brought me here! I'm not a Lombax anymore!"

"What the…? You transformed into Ratchet!"

 **WHAT A MESS OUR HEROES ARE IN! NOT ONLY DID SONIC AND RATCHET SWITCH SIDEKICKS, BUT THEY SWITCHED BRAINS AS WELL! JUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME AND HOPE FOR A MIRACLE TO CHANGE THEM BACK TO NORMAL! SEE YOU THEN!**

 **See my channel on YouTube for more fanfiction features. Coleiosis Delose (that's the name)**


	6. I'm Not Me

PlayStation All-Stars

Volume Two, Season Three

Episode Six

I'm Not Me

By Cole Bezotte

 **See the other version at Super Sonic Squad, Season Four, Episode Ten**

"This can't be happening!" Ratchet exclaimed as he looked down at himself. "I'm now the fastest thing that ever lived!"

"But you can't go on like this forever!" Pupuru replied, leaning up against a tree at Knothole Village. "Sonic no longer has his speed, so you can't stay that way for long. We'll need him back so we can switch you back to normal."

"How do you know Sonic has my body now?"

"My magic does not lie; I suddenly realized the situation when I heard the tone in your voice. I know you're still the heroic ranger that I've fought side-by-side with."

"Thanks, Pupuru… But we'll have to find a cure for this somehow…"

Ratchet began to run throughout the Great Forest, testing the speed of the hedgehog which was now his new form. He found his speed as very difficult to handle, concerning the fact that he merely used his Omniwrench as his main weapon. Sonic, on the other hand, used a different approach when it came to combat, using his speed as a very strong weapon.

Ratchet finally stopped right when it seemed like he was about to bump Pupuru and knock her down. Though his feet felt perfectly fine, his head was dizzy from all the running and crashing into the trees he did not see ahead. "How does he do it?" he muttered. "Was he born with this stuff?"

"I guess the speed was a permanent part of him," Pupuru replied. "But you'll have to put it to the test if you want to use it wisely."

"It looks like my chance has already come… I see that castle burning…!"

Pupuru turned and saw the castle of Mobotropolis burning violently with a giant blazing fire. "This doesn't look good!" she thought. "It looks like Sonic, uh, I mean Ratchet, will get his chance!"

Ratchet grabbed Pupuru by the arm and speedily ran towards the courtyard of Mobotropolis. There, he found a young turtle crawling desperately away from the battle that raged behind him. Ratchet saw this as the perfect chance to jump right in and give all he had into saving this one's life. With a special spin-dash he snatched the turtle away from the chaos that engulfed the center of the area. To many watchful eyes, the feat seemed more like a simple blue blur moving from one spot to the next.

"I should have known this from the start!" Ratchet thought as he escorted the turtle to safety. "Needles must have switched my brain with Sonic's! Well, my worst enemy, it's time that you experience payback!"

It was in the courtyard that Needles, with his magical powers, battled against his villainous rival Dr. Eggman and his scientific weapons. They each had their motives of domination, other than both villains being very different from each other. This caused a burning hatred between each other, as it seemed that nothing would break their new rivalry.

"We failed the past few times because your precious technology failed us!" Needles shouted at him as he pushed his way to the throne room. "It's time that I do all the dirty work myself!"

"Not today, pal!" Eggman taunted in reply. "You're still the same as ever, while I have improved myself!"

Needles swiftly made it to the throne of King Maximilian Acorn, in which the lordly one rose and held his scepter, created by Ixis Naugus himself. "You dare invade our beloved realm again!" the king exclaimed. "I'll make sure you don't kill another helpless victim!" With one raise of the scepter, Max attempted to shoot a large cosmic bolt at the enemy, only to be met by a super villain still standing alive.

"You still have a lot to learn about the one you face!" Needles said to him. "I have stolen your wizard's power, which increased my many abilities a thousandfold! I can now absorb anything you shoot at me! I'm loaded with cosmic energy now!

"Then it's true!" the king exclaimed as he watched Needles glow very brightly with power. "My very rule is being threatened!"

"All that counts is power—and I got it to spare! Now that I soaked up the force you hit me with, I'll give it right back at you! Let's see how YOU can take it!" The villain returned the raging force back at the brave king who fired it at him.

But even King Max could not be threatened with his own power. His imperial Scepter of Supremacy swallowed the cosmic fury and contained it safely within it.

"Hold it you!" said a voice from behind. Eggman rushed in to stop Needles before he could gain the throne he wanted. "Your time has come, Maximilian! You have ruled long enough! It is time you took your rest. Only the STRONGEST may possess the supreme scepter. Let it now be mine!"

But Dr. Eggman spoke too soon; Sonic and Ratchet met up right at that time and came just in time to stop the villainous plan that was soon over. "We know you did this to us!" Ratchet spoke up to Needles. "We wish to have us back to normal!"

"Hold your tongue!" the king snapped at him. "I have no wish to see my kingdom destroyed. Both Julian and Needles have always lusted for my throne. Let it be there's!"

"WHAT?!" Needles and Eggman both shouted. "We have to SHARE it?!"

In an act of distraction, Max tossed the scepter in the air, seeing which one of the villains would be the first to catch it. He knew that they would desperately reach out and grab it both at the same time.

"The scepter shall never be torn from my grasp!" Needles shouted as he tugged at it with all his strength.

"Bunk!" Eggman replied. "Nothing's going to make me let go of it!"

"There is much truth in what you say," Max teased. "For neither of you can relinquish your hold."

"He's right!" Eggman thought. "He found a way to make us stick to the blamed thing! I can't pry my fingers open!"

Neither of them could let go of the scepter; they felt the power of Ixis Naugus returning to haunt them. Ixis had indeed returned from his captivity, well enough to retrieve his stolen power from Needles. Then, for the final act, he motioned Tails to open a new warp zone. Ixis used his power to throw the two fiends through the warp and into the endless reaches of outer space, where they would be stranded for a very long time.

"The scepter does not matter to show the sign of kingship," Ixis said as he moved his left claw-hand. "It's not only the crown that shows it, but the pool of gold and silver. They were fools to forget the ritual!"

 **(Note: The Sonic the Hedgehog comics explain it all. But all stories from issues 0-200 are now officially non-canon. I wish I knew why.)**

A powerful bolt came from Ixis' hand and completely engulfed Ratchet and Sonic in an act to switch their brains back to their rightful bodies. The deed was complete, bringing them back to their normal selves.

"Now I have my speed back!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly as he ran around the throne room. "I'm ready to be back in action again!"

"I hope nothing freaky happened while you were at Los Angeles," Ratchet replied. "The League of Heroes will always be at the universe's service."

"And the same goes for my Freedom Fighters. I'll see you around some other time, pal!"

After saying their last goodbyes, the heroes gladly went back to their proper places in Earth and Mobius. They were grateful for the big help they received. But they were left wondering when a new adventure would begin… But only if a NEW danger would come…

 **I GUESS I'M NOT EXACTLY WRITING THE WAY I USED TO. I USED TO MAKE THESE STORIES WAY LONGER THAN THEY ARE TODAY. IT'S ALMOST LIKE STAN LEE; HE USED TO MAKE EACH COMIC ISSUE ABOUT TWENTY-FIVE PAGES LONG. OVER THE YEARS, THEY SHORTENED DOWN TO ONLY ABOUT FIFTEEN TO EIGHTEEN PAGES. BUT EITHER AWAY, AT LEAST A GOOD STORY IS INVOLVED.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, AND HAVE A BLESSED DAY!**

 **GOD BLESS YOU!**


	7. Unbelievable Power

PlayStation All-Stars

Volume Two, Season Three

Episode Seven

Unbelievable Power

By Cole Bezotte

Now we finally know where Mr. Grimm was taken after his disappearance a few chapters ago. He was taken to the lair of Dr. Eggman and was forced to create an evil clone of Tails the fox. But, after learning of the scientist's failure, he left to join forces with Scourge the Hedgehog, a very dangerous gangster. They planned to receive all martial art information from the captivated Noah the Panda, then create clones of the Grim Reaper with the same abilities as Noah. But that plan failed as well, sending Grimm and Scourge both to jail.

Finally, after enduring many days in prison, Mr. Grimm was shipped back to Los Angeles and was brought to Ratchet for interrogation. The villain had his weapon confiscated, leaving him tied to a chair by strong chains. Even his hands were bound together so he could not bring them into particular gestures to summon his magic.

"It looks like I've caught myself a big prize," Ratchet spoke up as he sat down underneath the dim light that hung above his head. "Where did you disappear to anyway?"

"You would not understand any of it," Mr. Grimm grumpily replied. "As it happened, I met forces more powerful than even YOU could imagine! That scientist, that two-tailed fox, and that HEDGEHOG!"

"I think you mean Dr. Eggman, Tails, and Sonic. I just met them recently, so don't think that I missed out on TOO much. Anyway, I already made arrangements with special agent Nick Ivo, and we're taking you to your new home: Greymoor Cemetery. After we drop you off at Midtown, we'll make sure you stay inside the invisible fence that we set up around the graveyard. Of course you can eat those tortured souls as your meal; the flesh is dead anyway."

"Thank you, Ratchet! That is very generous of you!"

"You're THANKING me?"

"Yes—you are tossing a crumb of freedom to a lowly villain... I can control the souls myself!"

"But you won't be able to take them out of the invisible field… Be warned."

"I know… But I still appreciate it…"

The next day, Mr. Grimm was instantly transported to the graveyard located in Midtown. Though Agent Shepherd could not afford another train to be sent on its way, Black helped Ratchet drive him all the way here.

The new invisible barrier was brought up, trapping Mr. Grimm within and keeping him with the buried bodies of the dead. "From now on, you stay in there…" Ratchet said to him as he started to walk away, "…unless you defect to us…"

"I never will," Grimm replied as he stood there with his scythe. "But I still want to thank you for this opportunity! Your kindness will not help me defect to you."

"You mean you've never heard the story of the Crimson Dynamo, and how Iron Man brought him over to the good side? I guess a serious villain is not a geek…"

"You are absolutely right, my little Lombax friend…"

With those words said, Grimm summoned his powers to bring a specific soul from a selected corpse: the soul of Billy Ray Stillwell. "Behold the one who had killed your mother!" he exclaimed. "I know it is a pity that I cannot make him come after you, but if you would just stare into him… That's it… See through his eyes of hatred and see the past unfold before you!"

"I know what he did to my mother!" Ratchet exclaimed in reply, bravely standing to see Billy's flying soul. "But he can't hurt me now! I promised my father to carry on the duty of a hero! Billy can't haunt me now!"

Billy hissed as his soul entered back into the depths. Grimm knew that if Billy was to return to his body and come back to life, he would not be able to break through the barrier even with all his strength. But there was still one idea in mind.

"I never thought I would have the power to do this…" Mr. Grimm continued, "…but I remember clearly the goddess who befriended the selfish brute…"

"Bleu?" Black exclaimed. "You better not mess with her soul!"

"I cannot," Grimm replied. "I cannot tamper with the life of a goddess. But I can already feel her power within my grasp… I can raise it from her body and bring it to me!"

Black watched as the skeleton hands summoned a blue mist from out of the ground. The brave young goddess known as Bleu had her power extracted from her corpse, which was now to be harnessed by the Grim Reaper himself. Black was desperate to run in and stop him, but he could not break through the barrier no matter how hard he pounded upon it.

"You must turn it off!" Black shouted at Ratchet. "He must not do what he pleases!"

"But he's stuck in there," Ratchet replied. "There's nothing he can do; he can do no harm while he's in there. He's merely taunting you."

"But… Bleu was my friend… And as long as I live, I will NEVER let anyone tamper with her power!"

"Fine… You asked for it…"

Ratchet shut down the barrier and let Black enter the cemetery to deal with Mr. Grimm. Now the two strong warriors stood face-to-face, fighting over such precious power from what should have been an immortal.

"So, my bestial friend…" Grimm taunted, "…you want what I found. You want this power to keep for yourself…!"

"I want to carry on what Bleu should have done!" Black boldly replied. "I can't let you become immortal!"

"Immortal… It is strange that you mention that word… Bleu was a goddess, but she was no immortal of Olympus, or Asgard. She was nothing but an OUTCAST! She only had one power: the power to DIE!"

"She may have been an outcast, but she was my FRIEND! You won't taunt for long…not after I do THIS!"

With those very words said, Black gave Mr. Grimm the biggest blow he could push, right at his skull head. The result was a pile of teeth and bones that formed the skull. Though the body was destroyed, Grimm's spirit remained alive, searching for another corpse to take over. Before Black could catch him again, he dove down into the deep depths below.

The blue mist of energy completely engulfed Black and remained deep inside him, causing him to glow very dimly. Right before Ratchet's eyes, he became completely transformed into what now seemed like a god. "It's incredible!" Black shouted. "I have become a god! With Bleu's power, I am now a TRUE warrior who seeks peace! My name no longer has meaning; I shall now be BLUE!"

Surprised, Ratchet witnessed Black's new form: he had a normal human head, bearing the face of honesty and courage. His new uniform was reminiscent to that of Thor, god of thunder and prince of Asgard. In his hands were the two golden pistols that the original Bleu once used as her weapon. But, when returned to his normal form, the name Black was what he bore to the public.

"What do you know?" Black said excitedly after his transformation. "I'll let the world sleep tight and won't let the bed bugs bite. But if they do, they may steal my shoe, but I'll beat them, because I'm BLACK AND BLUE!"

 **SORRY FOR THE STUPID CORNY ENDING. THAT WAS ALL I HAD. THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL COME NEXT, THOUGH.**


End file.
